


就这样吧

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 7





	就这样吧

一对情侣的最完美的结局就组建幸福美满的家庭、长长久久走下去吗？  
其实这个问题困扰着三笠很久了。如果是以前，她一定会给出肯定的答案，她向来是个事事追求极致的人。可是现在……  
太阳穴突然一阵生疼，三笠扶了下头，大概是最近太累了吧。艾伦这时已经在服务生的引导下穿过行行列列餐桌走向预定好的位置。他没发现三笠头疼。他总是这么自顾自地向前走着，好像什么都不能留住他的脚步一样。  
平安夜里，灯光是暖的，餐厅也是喧闹的，乐队演奏着圣诞的乐曲。三笠的头疼还是一阵阵发作，但她装作什么事也没有。她只是觉得更加与这个现实世界抽离了，餐厅的灯光暖得让她恶心，这家店的牛排明明是她读书时最爱的，所以她才想要带艾伦一起来分享，可是她自己现在却吃不下去。  
其实三笠整整一天都不太高兴，因为计划一直在被打乱。艾伦一如既往地赖床，从出发就比预计时间晚了许多，每一个环节都在被拖延打乱，全都是因为艾伦的散漫……算了，他总是这样。三笠觉得跟艾伦在一起这么久，他身上种种与她不合的小毛病自己已经习惯了，也已经慢慢迁就他、不再念叨他了——艾伦不喜欢总被人管着。但这次圣诞假期，其实三笠是很期待的，所以她希望一切细节都要按照她的完美计划进行——没办法，她向来是个一丝不苟、追求完美的人。  
说起来，这还是两人第一次一起过圣诞，往年他们都是与各自的家人在一起。不过三笠也没什么遗憾的，本来这个出行也是带着点逃离的意味。她不是很愿意在家人朋友面前谈起自己的感情，尽管他们都知道艾伦，也见过一两次，可她最怕他们进一步问两人的未来打算，特别是最近这一两年，这个问题出现得格外频繁。她知道他们想问什么，她不知道怎么回答，所以干脆闭口不谈。其实三笠自己是很盼望有一个温暖的小家的，就像她的父亲母亲那样的。但她从没与艾伦提过，她总是无法把艾伦与一个丈夫、父亲的形象联结在一起。他们的感情看似平稳，但也总有点拉锯战的意味，她想要更进一步，但又怕逼得太近会让艾伦逃离。没办法，他总是那样头也不回地向前走啊……就像那种没有脚的鸟，只要活着就会不停地向前飞，什么都留不住他，想要让他落地，除非让他死。  
就像现在，艾伦好像也并没有留意到对面女孩的头痛恶心，依然不受影响地享用美食。艾伦是自我的，他好像对什么都不在乎，他看上去可真自在。一想到这个，三笠就更头痛了。

其实艾伦察觉到了三笠低迷的情绪，她最近这个样子越来越频繁了。他答应了这次圣诞跟她一起出来也是想让她开心一点。三笠很早就想带艾伦来这座她念书的城市了，这是个繁华的大都市，她说这里的圣诞气氛特别好。艾伦明白，三笠在这里大概有很多美好的回忆吧。但他其实对这个城市并没有什么兴趣，这种大都市一逢节日游客就会蜂拥而至吧，酒店价格直线上涨倒还不是重点，关键他并不想跟这么多陌生人挤在一个本来就很紧凑的空间，更要命的是还要努力在脸上摆出一副元气满满欢庆节日的傻气表情以配合欢乐的圣诞氛围。不过他对于旅游约会这种事本身也抱着无所谓的态度，既然三笠坚持，他也不想费太多时间来争论。其实这次能逃离家庭聚会他也挺开心的，一想到要见到哥哥吉克他就头大——这位老兄日常被父母催婚快催了十年了，现在一看到弟弟比他更有希望就像抓住了救命稻草一样，每次家庭聚会都疯狂地把讨论热点引到艾伦身上。其实艾伦心里明白，他与三笠交往多年，家人自然希望他们能够尽早安定下来——没办法，长辈总是这样，总是想把自己的成长模式套用在孩子身上。  
家庭，到底是什么呢？艾伦自认为有一个很美满的家庭，但他也只不过是在其中扮演儿子与弟弟的角色罢了，父母对小儿子更加偏爱一点，哥哥也对自己有着格外的保护欲，这很好，但另一方面，父母兄长替他承担了太多责任，这让他经常怀疑自己是否能够成为一个家庭中的施予者。承担家庭的重任好像并不是件容易事，至少自己的父亲就失败过一次。他也见过父亲的前妻戴娜阿姨，她是一位很好的人，偶尔的几次往来她还是可以与父亲母亲体面相处的。可他并不知道父亲当年第一段婚姻是如何结束的。或许，婚姻本就是荒谬的吧。艾伦年少时见证过一两场婚礼，听着“直到死亡将我们分开”这样的誓词，他觉得有点可怕。如果享受家庭的幸福要以与另一个人捆绑到死为代价的话，他不要也罢，家庭幸福，他现在已经拥有了。

他们本应在四十分钟前就到达平安夜花车游行的地点了，计划又一次被打乱了。三笠很讨厌这种感觉。无论是在工作中还是生活中，她都是个一丝不苟的人，她对自己要求也很严格，从每天的卡路里摄入量，到身上每块肌肉的训练，连生理期都必须严格按照周期运转。她希望自己所处世界是有序运行的。可她却偏偏爱上了艾伦这种随性散漫的人。人和人到底是通过什么相互吸引呢？三笠是学习统计的，她会试图将人格、价值取向、教育背景、经济社会地位等等因素统统丢进模型进行检验，她时常通过统计来做决策，甚至曾想用这种方式来筛选自己未来的另一半。但如今想来却是可笑。如果真这样，艾伦绝对是第一个出局的。三笠有时觉得艾伦的性子太飘了，工作也总没长性，一些生活习惯更是让她难以忍受。而艾伦也常说三笠太紧张了，生活没必要这么拘谨，别的小事倒也还好，但是他们第一次做爱后三笠硬要拉着他给避孕套灌水检查是否有漏洞倒着实让他觉得可气又可笑。即便如此，还是有一股神秘的力量把他们粘合在一起。在日复一日的相处过程中，她居然也渐渐会为对方改变一些自己的习惯了，比如忍受对方的不守时。真是该死。有时候她并不喜欢自己总是为了他打破自己一如既往的习惯。但她不喜欢吵架，生气了也只是会一言不发地坐在角落里，等到情绪平稳再如无事发生般恢复与对方的交流。  
她怎么会这么喜欢艾伦呢？他身上明明有这么多自己不喜欢的小毛病，又不愿意改。最初的心动到底是为什么呢？或许是因为他身上那股无所谓的劲儿吧，没错，他好像什么都不在乎，这太要命了。三笠从小到大一直都是阿克曼家的骄傲，用他们的评价来说，她就是一个完美的人生模板。她也想拒绝他人对她过分的赞誉与期望，她常常觉得自己孤独，觉得自己只是个普通人，一个与你与我与他都一样又都不一样的人。她只想要和善地待人、做好自己的分内之事，安安静静地扮演好生活给她安排的每个角色，仅此而已。她习惯了从他人的立场思考问题，总是在想着自己如何做才不会给对方添堵，与艾伦的相处也是如此。但艾伦与她完全不同，别人的看法与期待，他通通不在乎，也正因如此，三笠觉得他过得比自己自在。从认识到这点开始，她就开始讨厌自己了，她想要像艾伦一样，可是她很难做到。也是，她从小就已经被划入了一个所谓“优秀的绵羊”的群体，与这类天生长着锋利犄角的人是本应处在不同的平行世界的。  
或许每个人都无法改变自己最根本的特质吧，三笠这样想。她从来都无法改变艾伦，很多时候她甚至都看不清他。况且，她最欣赏和羡慕艾伦的，正是他的自我，如果要她剥夺他的自我，那艾伦也将不再是艾伦。同样，三笠也无法改变根本的自己，她无法成为像艾伦一样完全自我的人，她只能是她自己。虽然他们都是孤独的人，但三笠渴求理解，艾伦不需要理解。正因如此，她一直觉得与艾伦的交往就像一场对峙，他们，真的可以一直走下去吗？而且，情侣最完美的结局真的就是长长久久在一起吗？大概也未必吧。她近来越发感受到，每个人都是自由的，她可以自由安排自己的人生，但无法也不该安排艾伦的人生。她不想再尝试影响艾伦，也不能再让他给自己打上印记了。这么一想，两人之间的这场对峙，赢不赢对她来说也无所谓了。  
尽管错过了平安夜游行，广场也依然很热闹，满是脸上洋溢着笑容的人们，但三笠已经没什么兴致了，而且越发孤独了。

三笠一个人默默走在前面，艾伦因着她的脚步默默在后面跟着穿过喧闹的广场，他很少看见三笠的背影。他们没有说话，艾伦看不出三笠的不悦有什么直接的前因，所以他不知道该如何应对。  
“呐，艾伦，”三笠突然开口了，艾伦感觉一棵救命稻草伸向了自己，他现在的一举一动都将关乎成败，“你未来是怎么打算的啊？”  
“诶？”艾伦很少有这样仓皇的回应。他好像知道她在问什么了。  
“我是说，我们……”三笠抬眼望向了艾伦，但在目光接触的一瞬又移开了，“我们的未来……”  
艾伦只是平静地立着。他明白三笠想问什么，也明白她想要什么。他一直觉得，与三笠的相恋像是一种奇遇。是的，奇遇。是自己人生路上的一道闪着光的风景。但老实讲，他并没有过与她一直走下去的强烈念头，倒不是说不够喜欢她，相反，这段感情令人愉悦。他只是不希望靠别人太近，也很怕别人靠他太近，无论是谁。与人相处他最怕收到的问题便是“艾伦，你是有什么心事吗？”每每听到这个，他都会含混敷衍过去，宁可让对方觉得自己傲慢，也不敢让他们看穿自己的想法。大概正是如此，他素来也没什么朋友，每一段感情都不持久。他一直觉得在世俗意义上，他不值得被人长久地爱，也没有长久地爱一个人的能力。  
其实艾伦觉得能跟三笠在一起这么多年已经很难得了。大概是因为她话不多吧。其实有时三笠也会讲起自己的故事，家人、朋友、大学生活，包括这次旅行，三笠一路上也一直在向艾伦分享她在这个城市留下的点滴记忆。他并不习惯三笠这么做。每次看到她讲完故事的眼神，他都知道她在暗示自己拿个故事做交换。她想要靠他更近一步。他不允许。他不允许任何一个人这么做。他知道，如果自己敞开胸怀，三笠就会径直走进来，那样的话，他整个人就会被刻上三笠的印记，这是很可怕的事情，也是不能容忍的事情。与其这么做，倒不如彻底失去她。所以他常常同样回以一个眼神，一个恳求的眼神，希望她留在彼岸，不要过来，就让两个人的关系保持在这个张力下，如果她再走近一点就会彻底破裂。三笠往往能意会艾伦的意思，这时她会顺势把头埋入艾伦的怀里，轻轻搂住他。然后他就会松一口气，甚至有一种劫后余生的快感。他总觉得他与三笠的关系就像一场博弈对峙，双方都在沉默中试探和出招，努力让这个张力保持在平衡状态——他们都没有输过，也没人赢过，所以这场对峙就不会结束。  
艾伦不知道该如何给三笠一个答案，他不想放弃这场有趣的对峙，但更不想放弃一直坚持的自我。那三笠会不会伤心失望呢？草，我为什么要站在别人的立场上去考虑自己的行为呢，艾伦心里骂道。很快，他意识到了，他很灰心，因为他整个人已经被刻印上三笠的痕迹了。  
“我……不知道……”经历过一阵仿佛抽离出现时空似的心理挣扎，艾伦选择了诚实回答。  
刚刚一直没有正视艾伦眼神的三笠转过了视线，她面对艾伦的灰眸，试图想从中攫取更多的信息，可她失败了。一瞬的失望闪过她的眼眸，但很快又恢复了一如既往的冷静。  
“知道了，就这样吧，回去吧。”

若说三笠身边人对她的印象，大概并不是一个很浪漫的人。但她的内心总还是有一些小心思的，这一点，艾伦也知道。就好像这次圣诞假期，她的每一个安排虽看似不经意，但实则都经过精心的设计。酒店的选择、房型的考察、还有携带的沐浴球、香薰都是悉心考虑过的，她总是把事情考虑得这么周到。公司的后辈露易丝听闻三笠的圣诞计划后，一脸坏笑地问她是不是跟男朋友一起去，然后转头就给她推送了一条购物链接。三笠打开一看屏幕中出现了暧昧的画面以及诸如“情趣”之类的字眼，急忙把手机塞到桌下滑出当前界面，环顾了四周确认无人后，转头望向了露易丝。她的脸从电脑屏幕边露出来，冲着三笠会心一笑。三笠故作镇定地放下手机，然后趁着去洗手间的工夫默默下了单。  
现在想起来这件小事，三笠苦笑了一下。回酒店的途中，她没有看艾伦一眼，她也不敢看，回到房间也只是一言不发地收拾着。她看到藏在行李箱中用茶色丝绸袋子包裹着的睡衣套装，把它塞进了箱子的更深处。三笠安静地走进浴室，打开花洒后本想痛快哭一场，却发现根本哭不出来，她发现过去这五年的时光都塌陷在过去时里了，她只是觉得空虚。

艾伦自从那句含糊的回答后就再没发出过一句声响，回到房间后他甚至连走路都小心翼翼，生怕碰到什么东西发出些声音。其实他说出那话后就后悔了，他说的是实话，但又觉得不是实话。他不知道该怎么表述自己的意思，他现在的思维如一团乱麻，他只想找个角落安静地死去。  
艾伦合衣躺到了床上，眼神空洞地望着天花板，任自己的思维继续发散。他是在恐惧什么？是怕被契约的效力所束缚变得不自由吗？是的，如果不自由，他宁愿去死。可是他又想，他想要的自由到底是什么，这个自由难道真的会随着契约的缔结而被剥夺吗？不确定。那难道他是害怕未来的不确定性而因噎废食吗？突然间他又陷入了巨大的虚无。  
他突然闻到了一阵香味，三笠的行李箱还开着，她好像准备了香薰，其实他昨天就闻到了。真是的，三笠的小心思还真够多啊，艾伦心里想。在这样静得压抑的氛围下，这股幽香的味道越发具有侵略性，艾伦突然感觉脑袋胀胀的，他不确定自己是不是合上了眼睛，但是他感觉三笠出现在了他眼前，他想要伸手摸摸她的脸，但也不确定自己是不是真的完成了这个动作，他突然好想要她。脑袋越发胀了，是今天太累了吗，而且吃得也太饱了，都是三笠，她的行程总是排得这么满，但他好像也感觉到了，在那个公园、甜品店、餐馆，在他们今天走过的每个角落，他似乎感受到了三笠当年经历过的快乐，因为那个蛋糕真他妈好吃啊……突然，他也想要带她去自己曾生活过的城市走走，他想把自己的回忆也分享给她。他突然觉得自己好爱她啊，这个感觉好真实啊，真实得仿佛伸手就能触碰到一样……

自此这个平安夜对三笠而言有着特殊的意义了，这段记忆不怎么美好，但也是她新生的开始。她一边对着镜子吹头发一边这么想，即便是这种时刻，三笠依然督促自己完成了所有的睡前保养程序，没有什么能打乱她自己所构建的有序世界。每次遇到难关，她都能迅速平静下来开解自己。她只是在努力做到释然，然后勇敢地出去面对房间里的那个男人。  
她鼓足了勇气走出浴室。她以为接下来要面对艾伦将会很尴尬，她猜他大概会木然地瘫在椅子上，那她是不是还要说些什么安慰彼此的话语。或者他会为了转移注意力打游戏，那这样更好，她也只需要安静地做好自己的事情就好，只是还需要跟他在同一个屋檐下共处一夜……她明天一早就会收拾行李回家，至于艾伦…她不想管了，就这样吧。  
但是三笠怎么也没想到，艾伦此时已经倒在床上呼呼大睡了，更可气的是，他还没换睡衣，她最讨厌别人直接穿着外衣躺在床上，简直不可容忍。压抑了一天的三笠差点以为自己要爆发了，没想到这种愤怒情绪才持续了一秒钟就消失了。说好的要体面呢，都已经分手了，何苦还管别人呢。反正也就跟这个人再熬最后一个晚上了，他现在睡去了，反倒省了许多麻烦呢。

三笠关了灯，默默掀开自己那侧的被角躺了进去。旁边的艾伦呼吸声越来越沉，看来不是装睡，可能这两天被她安排的行程累到了吧。唉，为什么还要担心他啊……三笠想到了自己刚刚在浴室是如何做的一番挣扎，想到自己是如何拖着空壳般的躯体走回酒店，想到这五年来与艾伦对峙的疲惫不堪，但是对方呢，居然正在自己身旁呼呼大睡，就算每个人都不能干涉另一人的自由，但这也太不公平了吧。深夜总是会让人的头脑失去往日的理智，这次三笠真的要爆发了，向来善于换位思考的她这一刻觉得忍不下去了。她簌地坐起身，本想骂一句去他妈的体面然后一巴掌呼到那个大睡的家伙脸上，手扬起来一半了，一看到那个熟悉得不能再熟悉的面孔又停下了。她闭眼深吸了一口气，然后用一只手拄着头侧卧倒在了艾伦身边，动作粗暴到丝毫不顾忌会不会吵醒枕边人。然而艾伦丝毫没受影响，三笠更生气了。黑暗中她仍能看清他的轮廓，她只是瞪着他，仿佛自己的目光能像一道利刃划伤他一样，可是事实证明人家非但没受伤害，还睡得更香了。接着三笠试着往艾伦的脸上吹气，气到极致反而激发了她的恶趣味，就觉得，如果他醒来一睁眼就见她有如面无表情的女鬼一般悬在头上，一定会吓到吧。  
她得逞了。在相继尝试往耳朵吹气、捏鼻子之后艾伦终于醒了，如三笠所料艾伦吓得一抖，然后一脸懵地用气音质问“你干嘛？！”  
三笠的目光闪过了一丝狡黠，昏暗的房间中艾伦依然捕捉到了。他心跳放缓不下来了。刚刚的小憩不仅让他补充了元气，也让他酝酿了一种似醒非醒的暧昧情绪。他想要跟她做爱，现在，马上。  
艾伦一个翻身压倒在了三笠身上。  
“你干什么？”尽管房间隔音很好，三笠还是压低了声音。  
“要干什么你还不清楚么，又不是第一天在一起了。”艾伦低下头，与身下的女孩鼻头相碰，他好像对今晚发生的事情断片儿了一般，还觉得三笠怎么突然没来由玩起半推半就了。  
“这样没意义，”三笠挣扎着，想要从艾伦身下钻出去，却被他抓住了手腕扣到了头顶，大腿也被对方的膝盖死死卡住了。这个男人看着清瘦实则有力，三笠拗不过他。她开始后悔自己刚刚的恶趣味了。艾伦就是这样的人。他们明明都分手了，她何必去挑逗他呢。是啊，他们分手了。“分手”这个词经过脑海的一瞬她突然觉得好不真实，怎么就分手了呢，这个字眼太奇怪了。  
“没想到你今天还来了这个兴致了呢。”艾伦彻底兴奋起来了，他还在摁着三笠的手，一边四下寻摸有没有捆绑物，但是发现这个床头根本没有捆绑的地方。他小声骂了句，放开了三笠的手。他顾不上了，他现在很急，他需要释放。  
重获自由的三笠倒是不像之前那样挣扎了。她在犹豫，她觉得他们此刻还和往常一样，今晚的事情好像不存在似的。他们分手了吗？好像她没有明说，他也是，但他们不都默认了吗，他们经常如此。她有点沮丧，她觉得自己输了，她一向是那么好强的人…但是面对艾伦，她直到结束都没能取得主动权，现在也是…  
看着三笠不再挣扎，艾伦开始把手伸进她的睡衣在她的身上游走。他其实有点失望了，他感受不到她的激情。其实在他与三笠的亲密关系中，她一直都在被动的状态。这对艾伦来说也没什么，他有时还很享受三笠的这种反差，生活中工作中的她总是紧绷着一根弦，但在床上时常表现出的羞涩和不知所措却真实得可爱。艾伦曾经对她讲过，她最大的缺点就是太拘谨了，事事如履薄冰生怕犯错的样子。不过他没有对她讲过，他最爱的是她脱离冷静、失措时眼里流动的闪烁，每一次看到这种闪烁，他都想立刻跟她做爱。  
艾伦知道三笠在床上的样子，即便现在房间没开灯、她也还穿着衣服，他知道她的脖颈至胸部上沿的皮肤会率先羞红，她雪白柔软的胸部上的两点会缩成两个粉红色的小粒，好像有生命一样。这就是为什么艾伦向来喜欢开灯做，喜欢在白天阳光通透的房间里做，他也爱用藏蓝色的床单，因为这样能使三笠白玉般温润的皮肤显得更加通透，这是他爱的灵动。  
但是这次……他觉得她胸部尖端那两个小生命枯萎了。尽管他看不到，但他能感受到，她变了，软化了，凝然不动，她不再是她自己，变得似乎与身下的枕头、床单，与房间里的一切陈设都没有任何区别了，她不再是一个活物。  
那是她的本质吗？管她呢。艾伦收回了思绪，抱着三笠的脸深吻了下去，极度渴望找回刚刚原始的本能激情——就算她不是一个活物，他也必须要发泄出来，这是她的错，是她先来挑逗他的。  
艾伦身上越发粗野的欲望仿佛一把烈火灼伤了三笠，她醒了，或者说她彻底迷醉了。她回想起来了，她刚刚还在发怒，她觉得不公，她想要报复那个对所有喜悦和悲伤都无动于衷的男人。他凭什么？艾伦虽不干涉她的生活，但又无时无刻不在攫取主动权，在床上也是这样。他们现在在干什么？分手炮吗……算了，反正最后一夜了。此刻的三笠感觉到身体中似乎有一个恶魔在逐渐入侵自己的思维。她虽然性格冷静，但也并非没有欲望，只不过艾伦具有侵略性的性子显得她一直在迎合。她欣赏艾伦的肉体，但她从没讲过。艾伦这个吻让她失去了理智，一个邪念划过脑子，此夜过后这副躯体就再也不属于她，那不如最后疯狂一次。眼前这个自以为是的男人总是这样，以为自己掌握了世界的秘密一般视他人于无物，他以为自己是谁啊……不就是分手炮吗，谁怕谁，三笠突然咬下去，艾伦的舌头一阵生疼，他停住了。三笠趁机一个反身把艾伦按倒，压在他身上。她是有力气的。  
“你他妈以为自己是谁啊！”三笠按住艾伦的手对他大吼，她从未爆过粗口。黑暗中她依然能注意到艾伦的眼中流过了一丝兴奋。他太欠揍了。她想要脱下艾伦的衣服，然后又意识到这个男人还在穿着外衣，更生气了。她动作变得粗暴了起来，好不容易把卫衣从他头上脱出摔在地上，又开始解他牛仔裤上的腰带，他总是穿合身的牛仔裤，硬邦邦的格外难脱。  
“跟你说过多少次了，不许没换衣服就躺床上！”三笠一边解艾伦的牛仔裤拉链一边骂他。  
艾伦只是乖乖躺着，静静欣赏女孩在他身上发怒，他第一次体会到了这种爽感。还没把裤子扯下去，三笠就已经把手从内裤的边缘挤了进去，她不顾自己的指甲可能会弄疼艾伦，在从内裤与身体狭窄的空间中粗暴地套弄着他早已硬挺的分身，另一只手从艾伦腰下的缝隙钻进去抓住他牛仔裤的后沿试图往下扯，但是发现自己扯不动。  
艾伦看着三笠急躁的样子暗暗笑了，腰臀发力抵住了床，他感觉到三笠被压在自己身下的手像只小松鼠一样无助地扑棱。看够了她反抗无能的可爱样子后他放松了力道，并借着三笠下拉的力量顺势从自己的裤子中抽离了出来。三笠开始肆无忌惮地玩弄他，她的动作不再像往常一样轻柔，她不在乎他会不会痛——他的神情似乎还有点愉悦呢。她向身下的男人投去冰冷的目光，与他展开新一轮的对峙。他们的对峙中，从未有一方取胜过。  
不过她已经无需在乎这个了，今夜她只是个嫖客。三笠移开了目光，右手食指也随着目光沿着艾伦的脸颊向下游走，她划过他的喉结、胸膛，并停留在了他胸部的突起用力捏揉，接着又轻轻划过他的腹肌，顺着人鱼线下滑与自己的左手会合。她俯下身子张口含住了他的分身，用舌头轻轻挑弄着分身前端，一只手沿着柱体缓缓下滑托住了下方的囊袋，轻轻摆弄着。她知道艾伦这时应该很急切了，但越是这样她越要放缓节奏。  
这是他们此前约定俗成的规矩，每到一个有意义的“大日子”——节日、假日、纪念日，他们的流程都是如此，三笠会先帮艾伦释放出来，就仿佛餐前开胃酒一样，这样第二轮的正餐才会更加丰盛绝妙。虽然三笠并不是个浪漫的人，但偶尔在这样的大日子，她还是会努力默默营造一种仪式感。这个平安夜也是个大日子吧，真够意义重大的，无论是字面意义还是心理意义。今天所有的一切都没有按照计划进行，现在也是，没有香薰、没有音乐，艾伦在外面蹭了一天灰的牛仔裤还在床上，她感觉自己就算是个嫖客都没嫖到高端的。  
她的动作变得更加粗暴了，也不再顾忌牙齿会不会弄疼艾伦。节奏逐渐加快，艾伦臀部也变得僵挺，要来了，随着低声呻吟，一股暖流喷射在三笠口中。她起身从床头抽过两张纸巾吐了出来，团成团甩进了不远处的垃圾桶。她冷漠地扫了一眼艾伦，吻上了他的唇。她不是在迎合他，她只是为了让自己之后得到更好的正餐服务。但艾伦知道，自己的主场马上要来了。  
艾伦把褪到一半的牛仔裤一脚蹬下床，然后一把搂住三笠的腰，一只手伸进三笠的底裤顺着她臀部的缝隙探到那个洞穴，借着湿滑的液体不断探着。三笠离开了他的唇，又狠狠咬上他的耳垂，她鼻息沉重，感觉到艾伦的耳朵已经开始发烫了，他喜欢这样，她知道。她好像要把艾伦吃掉一样，顺着他的脖颈向下撕咬吮吸，她不在乎自己会不会在他的皮肤上留下印记。她分不清自己的粗暴是出于愤怒还是亢奋。艾伦一边享受着，一边扯下三笠的底裤，用力抓揉住她的一瓣臀，往上揪起再一巴掌拍下。三笠不喜欢他这样，此刻她变得更像一头野兽了。  
但明显下方的这只野兽更加亢奋，他一个翻转把三笠压在了身下，突如其来的压制下她发出了一声闷哼。艾伦扯掉了两人身上剩下的衣物，他看着三笠，她回来了，还涌动着前所未有的生命力。他要开始享用了。两个人就像两匹饿狼，眼神里都发出一种看见猎物般饥渴而兴奋的光，他们从唇齿到躯体都扭打在一起，他们都不在意对方的感受了，但痛感却让彼此变得更加兴奋，他们在比拼着，看谁能先把对方吞进去。  
他们从未如此激烈过，但又一直处在静默的对峙中。如此不同的两人这些年始终缠绕在一起，他们始终势均力敌，从未有一方占了上风，踩着对方的身体宣告主权。他们不能也不愿改变对方，他们都是独立的个体。  
艾伦把头探到了三笠的双腿之间，用唇舌轻轻挑弄着，三笠喜欢这样，他知道。起初三笠还是很羞于把自己的隐秘展示给艾伦的，但艾伦就喜欢她这个反应，每次摆弄她那个突起，就好像是捉住了一直蝴蝶，翅膀还在不停地扑棱颤抖，然后她会压抑着自己的声音哼出一声声鼻音。他知道，她是率先达到那个超脱了现实的境界了。每当这时艾伦就很满足，她已经缴械投降了，而他还有力气呢。  
这一次，三笠却似乎不同往日，她不再压抑自己的声音，她发出的一声声呻吟仿佛是对这次“服务”的表扬，好像带着一种居高临下的语气对这个男人说，“不错，再接再厉”。艾伦受不了她的傲慢，更加用力地舔舐她，试图突入那个冷漠深邃的秘穴，这样她会痛的，他要让她痛，他要让她明白他时刻保持着深入她的身心的威慑力。  
其实艾伦从未想过真的介入三笠的人生，但这却让三笠觉得和艾伦之间存在一道隐形的河流，她无法跨越、到达有他的彼岸。她觉得自己无法彻底看懂他，又很担心自己会被他一眼看穿，所以她总是很无助，很焦虑。可是现在，这都无所谓了。她无法到达的彼岸，他也同样无法到达。突然间，这个隔开了两人的河流又好像消失了，他们真切触碰到了彼此，就像现在这样。  
她感觉到双腿已经开始有点发软了，艾伦将她的大腿分得更开了。她用脚尖在艾伦的背上轻轻画着，她渐渐觉得整副躯体已经不是自己的了。艾伦的动作又恢复了轻柔，三笠也放软了姿态。她双眼微合，享受着这种无论多少次都不会腻烦的身体触感，她把手伸进艾伦的头发，将它们全部捋到他脑后，好让他的视线不受阻挡。她喜欢他的长发，很柔软，总是散发着一股干净的香波味道。他们初遇时，艾伦头发还没有现在这么长，她的头发也没有现在这么短，两个人的形象像是倒过来了一样，真是有趣呐，他们当初是为什么要换发型来着？三笠有点想不起来了。她好像已经离开现实了。  
艾伦直起身，抓过自己的枕头垫在三笠的腰下，分开了她的双腿。这串动作似乎已经形成了一种肌肉记忆，这是他们二人的默契。他用两人最常用的姿势进入了三笠体内，轻柔缓慢地动作着，这个体验已经此前已经历无数次，这次与往常一样又不一样，这个感觉很奇妙。三笠抬眼望向艾伦，她的目光变得温柔而包容了，她拨开挡在他前额被汗水浸湿的长发，想将眼前这个男人清秀的面孔刻进自己大脑的最深处。艾伦的目光也柔和下来了，他没有变过，一直都是最初让她心动的模样，她爱他。艾伦吻了下去，这次他们只是轻轻舔舐着对方的唇。  
“来，翻过身。”  
艾伦向来喜欢从背后抱着三笠，他双手搂过她的腰肢，抚摸她柔软的胸部，侧着头与她接吻。三笠像只小猫一样抱着柔软的枕头趴在上面，觉得格外惬意，她很喜欢艾伦宽阔的胸膛从背后贴着她，她不再无助。艾伦又支撑起身子轻吻三笠脊柱的骨节，跟正面的柔软不同，她的背部更加坚实。他把脸靠在了三笠的背上，用鼻子摩挲着骨节，这感觉很奇妙——陷在柔软的东西中他会觉得很虚幻，但靠着坚实的骨节，他便能感受到她真实的存在。她真美好，他爱她，这不是虚无缥缈的，而是切实存在的。他感到自己从未靠她如此之近，他们之间的张力似乎消失了。长久以来他一直希望两人的关系能够停留在一个合适的距离内，他不希望她靠得太近。可是此刻他觉得好像倒也不坏，好像自己就是一面新粉刷的墙，三笠走近他，看了看他，但并没有把手掌盖上去留下印子。他不再怕了。  
艾伦不紧不慢，但逐渐加大力度，他被温暖地包裹着。  
“唔……就是这样……”身下的三笠发出了一声支吾。  
她在床上很少讲话，艾伦接住了这次的回应，这对他来说太重要了。扶在她胯上的手顺着小腹抚摸下去，轻轻在花蕊尖端打圈挑弄，他的唇又落到了三笠的后颈，他熟知她身上每一个敏感处。三笠已经开始冒汗了，和艾伦湿润的吻与鼻息混在一起，她喘息逐渐加重，用手紧扣着床单。她要到达感官的顶峰了，艾伦感到那只蝴蝶又开始颤抖了。他直起身子，双手顺势把三笠的腰抱了起来，加快了动作频率，肌肤接触混着体液发出清脆的声响，一声拖着尾音的低声呻吟后，艾伦把体内的炙热释放了出来。  
他再次从背后环抱住女孩，跟着她一起埋倒进松软的床上。不一会儿，三笠传来了均匀的呼吸声，她向来是个睡眠很轻的人，艾伦不想打扰她，只是默默抱紧了她。他感受到了，一种安宁，他想要让此刻变成永恒，他希望以后的日子每一天都可以这样抱着她入睡。汗液蒸发带来了寒意，艾伦起身抽出两张纸巾擦拭掉身上残留的体液，一面寻找着被蹬到脚底的被子。尽管他动作很轻，三笠还是醒了，艾伦给她也递过了纸巾，三笠睡眼惺忪地接过，就像往常一样。

圣诞节早上，三笠是在艾伦的怀里醒来的，他以前从未抱着她睡一整夜。三笠坐起来，回想起昨晚的事情突然有点尴尬，她敲打了一下自己的脑袋，从地上捡起睡衣穿上。这太离谱了，她怎么也想不到自己竟然会做出这种事情。分手炮？她怀疑昨天晚上自己的脑子先自己的躯体一步出走了，她现在恨不得立刻从这世上消失。她看了眼床上那个依然在熟睡的男人，心情有点复杂，她咬紧了牙关。不行，她不管他了，她要赶紧离开。  
其实她跟艾伦也没有那么糟糕，三笠在浴室一边收拾一边在心里挣扎。她回忆起其实昨晚的某个时刻她是想通了的，但又觉得那会儿脑子并不清醒。她需要一个有序的生活，即使世俗，她也乐意。但这个，是艾伦不可能给她的。她承认自己的过分拘谨，也承认偶尔的放飞自我真的很开心，但是一个人终究无法彻底改变吧，就好像她也无法为了迁就艾伦放弃自己内心已经建立的有序世界。  
三笠这会儿突然又有点儿想哭了，她感觉自己的内心世界里是有艾伦的，如果真的完全割舍掉，她的世界也会出现一个缺口，她不知道该怎么填补。但，就算她不走，艾伦总有一天也会主动离开吧，倒是不如自己先离开显得体面些。深爱过的情侣不应该相互埋怨，有时好好告别也不失为一个好的结局。她对着镜子深吸了一口气憋回了眼泪，然后，走出了浴室。

这次一出门就迎面撞见了只穿了一条内裤的艾伦，吓了她一跳，他似乎站在门外等好久了。太反常了，这才不到九点他就已经起床了。  
“你好了？憋死我了，昨天一晚上都没上厕所……”  
他又像没事人一样了。她挤出一个笑就从他身边走过去了。她趁着艾伦还没出来迅速换好了衣服。等下该跟他说点什么吗？还是算了，别说了，说什么都尴尬，三笠默默地收拾着行李。  
他出来了。三笠连忙躲开了眼神接触。  
“饿了，早上吃什么啊？”  
三笠愣了，谁还管你早上吃什么啊，她觉得最让人不爽的就是艾伦这无所谓的态度，总是想蒙混过关。但即便不爽，她还是保持着表面的冷静。  
“酒店有早餐，自己下去吃吧，我要走了。”  
“哈？你去哪啊，不是明天才走吗？”  
“改变主意了，我要回家了。”  
“哦，那等我十分钟收拾一下。”  
三笠很奇怪，他是选择性失忆了吗？  
“我们……”三笠声音越来越低，她不知道该如何开口。  
艾伦用他那双猫眼望着三笠。  
天呐，别这么看我……  
“我们都不是小孩子了，别再做天真的事情了。”她平静地说。  
“哈？”  
艾伦感到了气氛的略微尴尬，低头看向地面，他其实没有忘记昨晚的事情，他知道三笠生气了。三笠没收拾完的行李箱还摊开在地上啊。艾伦看到了一个很精美的茶色丝绸袋子，他从没见过，虽然他此前对女孩子的小东西也都不是很懂吧。但冥冥中他觉得，又是一根救命稻草伸过来了，他跟三笠又有话聊了。  
“那是什么啊？以前从没见你带过。”  
三笠刷一下脸红了，真该死，刚刚整理箱子又把这个翻出来了……  
艾伦径直拿起了这个袋子。  
“别碰。”三笠急忙抢过来，她瞬间有点失态。  
“怎么了，我就问问嘛……”艾伦想抢过来，又是一个机会，他恢复了战斗状态。  
“别这样，我们都……结束了，别再管我的事情了。”  
“啊？”艾伦懵了，他搞不明白自己什么时候就被分手了。他知道昨晚一开始三笠是生气了，但是后来……他松开了手，这又是演的哪一出啊。三笠还真是，从昨天晚上开始就在不停给他惊喜啊。  
三笠努力让自己的眼神变得平静，但惊讶艾伦为什么会露出这么困惑的表情，他不会真的断片儿了吧。她不管了，把所有还没整理好的东西胡乱地都丢进箱子，啪一声合上了。艾伦看着她取下大衣和围巾搭在手臂上，推着箱子向门口走去。他意识到了三笠是来真的了，他以往就算再吊儿郎当，这点情商也还是有的。  
“喂，”艾伦闪到了她面前，用手臂撑着墙拦住了她的去路，“其实我倒是也还有点话想跟你说。”  
“嗯？”三笠停住了，她发现，其实她内心里还是希望艾伦能拦住她的。  
“你昨天分手炮打得还挺开心啊。”  
“……”  
三笠又羞又气，想要躲开他。艾伦正面拦腰截住了她，“你什么都没跟我说就想走，我不允许。”  
“……”  
三笠挣开了他的怀抱，站直身体，深吸一口气。她其实到现在都在避免讲“分手”这个字眼。她抬眼望着艾伦，必须得把那个决定讲出来了。她眼眶开始颤抖，他们之间经常不用把话说这么明白，如果她这次把话挑明了，那也真的没有再回头的余地了。真是的，直到最后一刻都还在胆怯。三笠的眼神又一次略过了那道失措时独有的闪烁。  
“我们……”  
“我们结婚吧。”  
三笠和艾伦的声音同时发出，但是三笠犹豫了，艾伦的话语抢先画上了尾音。  
“诶？”  
“没什么，就是突然觉得，好像也不是什么坏事……”  
此时的声音平静笃定。他说的是实话。其实这个念头也许早就在脑海中形成了，但说出口还真是一时冲动——因为刚刚三笠眼中流动的闪烁。就觉得，两个人一起失个智好像也蛮有趣的。要说他之前的困扰真的消失了吗，他自己都不清楚，未来还是未知的，只有不断前进的人才能看到。他只能肯定一点，他是自由的，也是爱她的，这两者好像倒也并不冲突。算了，不管了，就这样吧。  
“那你怎么想？”  
艾伦的身子进一步逼向了三笠，像极了他当年表白时的姿态。那会儿三笠本能地向后退缩，她是怎么回应的呢？他们自己都记不太清了。此刻三笠顾不上回想，只是愣着迟迟说不出来话，连睫毛都在颤抖。那道闪烁又出现了。所有的事情都没有按照应有的计划发展，人生中她所有的行动都应该经过深思熟虑，而这一刻，一切都被打乱了。乱就乱吧，不管了，就这样吧。  
三笠向前迈出了一步，双手捧过了艾伦的脸，吻了上去。

三笠·阿克曼曾经不是没设想过如果某一天自己被求婚将是怎样的场景、面对怎样的对象。她自认是个追求完美的体面人，她幻想过很多情景，但唯独不是今天这种，在一个凌乱的房间，一分钟前还弥漫着剑拔弩张的味道，眼前这个男人还只穿了一条内裤……  
算了，不想了，就这样吧。这个圣诞，也挺好的。

THE END


End file.
